Las cronica del duo duelistas
by Flarius
Summary: Esta es la historia de cómo dos duelistas tras ciertos acontecimientos formaran un equipo para posteriormente tener varías experiencias que nunca esperaron tener en los duelos


**Capítulo 1: El comienzo de los duelos**

Esta es la historia de cómo dos duelistas tras ciertos acontecimientos formaran un equipo para posteriormente tener varías experiencias que nunca esperaron tener

* * *

 **Esta es su historia…**

* * *

Justo ahora se veía q era como un día como otro en la ciudad domino...

De no ser porque se podía ver como tres estudiantes iban corriendo lo más rápido posible por caminos diferentes ya q por lo visto los 3 parecían estar apurados en ir a un sitio especifico… nada más y nada menos que la: Academia de duelo… o por lo menos a hacer el examen de admisión

— **Muy bien...tengo mi mazo, tengo mi equipo y tengo como dos minutos para llegar a la academia antes de que cierren** **—** Hablo un muchacho de cabello color café corriendo a toda prisa, para luego poderse ver sus ojos marrones **—** **Ahh bueno al menos como un no soy estudiante no pueden regañarme por llegar tarde** **—** Hablo nuevamente sonriendo, para luego chocar contra alguien

Tras recibir ese golpe

 **—** Perdón... no vi por donde iba

En eso Flarek tras levantarse nota contra quien choco

—! Oigan fuera del camino ¡ **—** **Ambos escucharon un grito, para que luego alguien chocara con ambos chicos tropezando y cayendo boca abajo —Auch...lo siento...eso pasa por ir apurado** **—** dijo el joven levantándose y disculpándose con el dúo con el que choco

El chico que fue corriendo era pelirrojo y su cabello cubría su ojo izquierdo, ojos marrones claros y tez bronceada, usaba una chaqueta negra fina y por debajo tenía una camisa blanca, unos pantalones negros sueltos y zapatillas negras y blancas, también tenía una gorra roja en su cabeza y un collar con lo que parecía ser una carta en ella

Mientras q el otro chico era un chico de cabello peli-plata con lo q parecía ser una chaqueta rojo carmesí con pantalones cafés con tenis deportivos de color blanco y azul al tiempo q en su mochila se apreciaba un disco de duelo

Y el último chico peli-café, llevaba una camisa roja bajo una campera negra con pantalones casi ajustados del mismo color y zapatillas blancas con una mochila de donde se veía su Disco de duelo

Fue entonces q los 3 al notar lo tarde q se les hacía decidieron correr lo más rápido a su destino

— Por cierto Soy Janshin **—** se presentó el pelirrojo de la gorra a los otros 2 chicos

— Yo soy Flarek... **—** Hablo el peli-gris

— Es un gusto soy Jaden… Jaden Yuki **—** se presentó el peli-café al peli-gris y pelirrojo sonriendo

Una vez q los 3 se presentaron decidieron no perder más tiempo y empezaron a correr

— ¡A VER QUIEN GANA! **—** grita Janshin aumentando el ritmo y corriendo más rápido a la academia del duelo

— YA VEREMOS **—** Sin perder tiempo los 3 empezaron a correr a gran medida

Mientras tanto en la academia

Se veía a un hombre vestido de negro con lentes oscuros mirando a su reloj

— Muy bien se acabó el tiempo señoritas **—** hablo para luego voltear a unas mujeres usando ropa blanca r amarilla **—** Marquen a todos los ausentes **—** habla y ellas tomaron unas hojas pero entonces

— ¡ALTO! **—** se escucharon unos gritos de 3 personas y en eso por el borde del estacionamiento se ven a 3 personas trepando

 **—** NO ESTAMOS AUSENTES **— se escuchó de nuevo y en eso salen Janshin, Flarek y Jaden trepando y todo manchados con hojas** **—** Pueden...marcar a Jaden/Flarek/Janshin como presentes...bueno en tanto no nos soltemos jeje

— **hablaron los 3 al mismo tiempo haciendo el signo de la victoria**

Al ver esto... el q parecía ser el organizador pareció pensarlo por un momento hasta q finalmente suspiro diciendo q no había problemas

Mientras tanto dentro del edificio... justo en la zona donde parecía ser la zona donde se llevaban los exámenes en duelo

En una de las zonas de duelo se veía a un niño de cabello gris claro ojos verdes claros y de piel casi blanca, usaba lentes y toda su ropa era gris y se encontraba en duelo con uno de los organizadores, pero este vestía de azul

Por su aspecto parecía estar algo preocupado por los resultados q pudo haber tenido en el examen

Minutos después el mismo niño se encontraba en las gradas de espectadores y/o participantes y el parecía estar más calmado por haber terminado su examen...aunque también estaba preocupado por su resultado

Fue entonces q se ve como Flarek y sus compañeros por así decirles llegaban al lugar del examen

Y en eso el niño siente que alguien le golpea en la parte de atrás y cuando voltea ve a Jaden sonriendo

 **—** Buen duelo **—** habla sonriendo

Ante eso aquel chico dice q no le fue bien en el duelo ya q apenas logro ganar pero en eso Janshin y Flarek aparecen al lado de Jaden y el primero en hablar fue hablar Flarek

 **—** Opino q a pesar de todo demostraste tener buen nivel en duelos

— Sí, además por lo poco que pudimos ver... porque literalmente acabamos de llegar...eres bueno… tu único problema es que eres tímido **—** hablo Janshin sonriéndole al niño

Ante eso el chico dice q es algo q ha tratado de corregir pero no le ha ido tan bien

En eso llega un chico de cabello negro peinado hacia atrás ojos del mismo color y vestía completamente de gris (Bastion)

— Oye, ¿tú no eres Bastion Misawa no?...eres uno de los pocos que paso el examen escrito a la perfección—hablo Syrus señalando al ahora conocido como Bastion sorprendiendo a Janshin, Flarek y Jaden, ya que ellos apenas pasaron el examen escrito

— A si es... a decir verdad, siempre he dicho q el conocimiento es poder... y eso algo q he reflejado en mis estudios de estudio de igual modo q aplico esos métodos en mi mazo... lo cual claramente me ayuda en los duelos

Al escuchar tal explicación sin duda sorprendió al cuarteto reunido aunque Jaden y Janshin estaban más confundidos que sorprendidos

Y antes de poder hablar se escuchó como llamaban a Jaden para tener su duelo de admisión

— Bueno es mi turno, deséenme suerte **—** hablo Jaden para luego correr por las gradas hasta llegar a su zona de duelo

Una vez q Jaden llego al campo de batalla sorpresivamente le toco con el q parecía ser un maestro experimentado (Crowler)

Al ver al oponente de Jaden muchos de los que ya eran de la academia creían que era cruel que el maestro de Obelisco azul fuera a pelear contra un novato, pero otros como Janshin y Flarek, pensaron que el oponente de Jaden era travesti

Y así durante los siguientes minutos todos vieron el duelo de Jaden contra Crowler... al principio muchos creyeron (Especialmente Chazz q estaba viendo desde las gradas) q un novato no tendría la mínima oportunidad contra alguien experimentado como Crowler...

Pero para sorpresa de todos Jaden usando a uno de sus mejores monstruos (Alado con llamas) logro derrotar al mejor monstruo de Crowler al tiempo q le reducía sus puntos de vida a 0 dándole así la victoria en el duelo

Este había sido un duelo muy interesante para todos, aunque casi todos los presentes incluyendo a Syrus y Bastion creían que Jaden no ganaría, ya que Crowler usaba su mazo personal y no uno de los de práctica, por lo que no sería sorpresa si el novato Jaden perdiera, pero allí estaban...todos contemplando la victoria del novato, quien ahora estaba celebrando a gritos que entro en la academia

Mientras q en otra parte de las gradas se podía ver como 2 obeliscos, uno de aspecto serio (Zane) y una bella rubia (Alexis) habían visto los resultados del duelo de Jaden

— Vaya, este chico es interesante **—** hablo la bella rubia apoyada sobre el barandal de las gradas y sonriendo, mientras que el serio simplemente asentía casi imperceptiblemente a lo que dijo

Mientras q con Flarek y Janshin...

— Jejeje sabía que este chico ganaría **—** hablo Janshin sonriendo, mientras veía a su nuevo amigo corriendo de regreso a las gradas

Una vez q llego a las gradas Flarius decidió hablar

— Sabia q lo harías bien viejo...

En eso Jaden sonríe y levanta la mano y como respuesta tanto Flarek como Janshin chocaron sus manos con la de Jaden y luego se repitió lo mismo con Syrus y Bastion

Momentos después se escuchó los 2 últimos nombres de los q harían la prueba... Janshin y Flarek contra sus respectivos oponentes de duelo

El primero en ir fue Flarek, ya que tenía número 245 y Janshin era el 246

Al ver q seria el 1° en ir Flarek suspiro

 **—** Deséenme suerte

— Suerte **—** todo el cuarteto dijo sonriéndole y Flarek corrió a su zona de duelo

Una vez q Flarek llego a su zona de duelo simplemente espero a su oponente

En eso un hombre vestido de amarillo sale del lado de tu oponente (Sarty el maestro de Ra)

Al ver a mi oponente no parecía ser alguien fuerte... pero si algo es sabido en un duelo es a nunca subestimar la apariencia del enemigo

— Buenas tardes chico, ¿me permitirías saber su nombre? **—** pregunto amablemente el maestro del Ra amarillo a Flarek

— Flarek Tetsuya

— Bueno, señor Tetsuya... usted tendrá el honor de comenzar el duelo **—** hablo Sarty encendiendo su disco de duelo y sacando 5 cartas

Sarty: 4000LP  
Cartas en mano: Olla de curry, hombre zanahoria, hombre patata, demonio de curryrru, ferviente de canela  
Cartas en campo, ninguna

— Estoy listo

Flarek: 4000 LP  
Mano: Bebecerasauro... Tirano Negro... llamada de los encantados... polimerización... Rey rex de 2 cabezas  
Campo: Vació

— Bueno, comience señor Tetsuya **—** hablo Sarty amablemente

En eso inicio el turno de Flarek y la carta q saco fue: Destrucción de cartas

— Ahora colocare dos cartas boca-abajo (Destrucción de cartas y llamada del encanto)... e invoco al rey rex de 2 cabezas

En eso se ve como un gran dinosaurio morado aparece

Flarek: 4000LP  
Cartas en mano: Bebecerasauro... Tirano Negro...polimerización  
Cartas en el campo: 2 cartas boca abajo, rey rex de 2 cabezas 1600 ATK 1200 DEF

— Muy impresionante señor Tetsuya **—** hablo Sarty sonriendo y esperando a que terminaras tu turno

— **Termino por ahora...**

— Bien, mi turno **—** hablo Sarty sacando una carta "Jengibre picante"

Sarty: 4000LP  
Cartas en mano: Olla de curry, hombre zanahoria, soldado patata, demonio de curryrru, ferviente de canela, Jengibre picante  
Cartas en campo: ninguna

 **—** Bien, empezare por activar mi hechizo de Olla de Curry **—** hablo el maestro de Ra, mientras detrás de él aparece una gran olla con curry desbordándose por los lados **—** **Ahora cada monstruo que sea destruido no ira al cementerio, se añadirá directo a mi olla de curry...en otras palabras saldrá del juego —** informo Sarty esperando alguna reacción de Flarek

Y esa fue un simple suspiro

Al ver tu reacción Sarty sonríe sabiendo que eras de los que no de impresionaban fácilmente, por lo que siguió

 **—** Bueno ahora invoco al Hombre Zanahoria en modo de defensa **—** hablo nuevamente el maestro de Ra y una Zanahoria con manos y piernas aparece delante de él

Sarty: 4000LP  
Cartas en mano: soldado patata, demonio de curryrru, ferviente de canela, Jengibre picante  
Cartas en campo: Olla de Curry, Hombre Zanahoria 800ATK/900DEF

Después de eso el maestro del dormitorio Ra dio por terminado su turno

Y con ello el turno de Flarek comenzó

Tan pronto Flarek inicio la carta que saco fue: De-fusión... por lo q al verla decidió colocarla en el campo

Flarek: 4000LP  
Cartas en mano: Bebecerasauro... Tirano Negro...polimerización  
Cartas en el campo: 3 cartas boca abajo, rey rex de 2 cabezas 1600ATK 1200DEF

Después de hacer eso...

— Ahora invoco a Bebecerasauro en modo de ATK

En eso aparece un pequeño dinosaurio verde a pocos días de salir de su huevo y con un babero de bebe

Flarek: 4000LP  
Cartas en mano: Bebecerasauro... Tirano Negro...polimerización  
Cartas en el campo: 2 cartas boca abajo, rey rex de 2 cabezas 1600ATK 1200DEF Bebecerasauro 500ATK/500DEF

— Ahora rey rex de 2 cabezas... ataca a ese vegetal con patas

Y así el dino se movió a gran velocidad para luego aplastar al vegetal con sus garras de las patas

En eso las piezas de la Zanahoria caen en la olla de curry

Flarek: 4000LP  
Cartas en mano: Bebecerasauro... Tirano Negro...polimerización  
Cartas en el campo: 2 cartas boca abajo, rey rex de 2 cabezas 1600ATK 1200DEF Bebecerasauro 500ATK/500DEF

Sarty: 4000LP  
Cartas en mano: soldado patata, demonio de curryrru, ferviente de canela, Jengibre picante  
Cartas en campo: Olla de Curry,

Después de q la única defensa se fuera

 **—** Ahora Bebecerasauro... demuestra de lo q eres capaz de hacer

Sin perder tiempo el pequeño dino ataco directamente

El Bebecerasauro golpeo a Sarty en el estómago y luego regreso a donde estaba con una expresión de adorabilidad en su rostro

Flarek: 4000LP  
Cartas en mano: Bebecerasauro... Tirano Negro...polimerización  
Cartas en el campo: 3 cartas boca abajo, rey rex de 2 cabezas 1600ATK 1200DEF Bebecerasauro 500ATK/500DEF

Sarty: 3500LP  
Cartas en mano: soldado patata, demonio de curryrru, ferviente de canela, Jengibre picante  
Cartas en campo: Olla de Curry,

Después de terminar el ATK...

— Termino mi turno jugando una carta boca-abajo

Flarek: 4000LP  
Cartas en mano: Tirano Negro...  
Cartas en el campo: 4 cartas boca abajo, rey rex de 2 cabezas 1600ATK 1200DEF Bebecerasauro 500ATK/500DEF

Sarty: 3500LP  
Cartas en mano: soldado patata, demonio de curryrru, ferviente de canela, Jengibre picante  
Cartas en campo: Olla de Curry,

Tan pronto el turno de Flarek termino fue el turno de Sarty de continuar

—Mi turno—hablo Sarty y saco una carta "Hombre cebolla"—Ahora invocare al hombre patata en modo de defensa—hablo colocando la carta sobre la ranura y en eso una patata con manos y piernas aparece

Sarty: 3500LP  
Cartas en mano: demonio de curryrru, ferviente de canela, Jengibre picante, hombre cebolla  
Cartas en campo: Olla de Curry, hombre patata 900ATK 800DEF

—Termino mi turno—hablo ya terminando

— Es mi turno... **—** Y la carta q Flarek saco fue bestia loca con espada y al ver esto Flarek sonrió **—** Invoco a mi bestia con espada

En eso la criatura apareció entre las él rex de 2 cabezas y el Bebecerasauro

Flarek: 4000LP  
Cartas en mano: Tirano Negro...  
Cartas en el campo: 3 cartas boca abajo, rey rex de 2 cabezas 1600ATK 1200DEF Bebecerasauro 500ATK/500DEF Bestia loca con espada 1400ATK 1200DEF

— Ahora bestia con espada... encárgate de pelar muy bien esa patata

Y así aquel dino fue directo hacia el enemigo

Y con la espada en su frente despedazo a la patata que callo directamente en la olla de Curry

Además de q debido a su efecto especial... Sarty recibiría daño igual a la diferencia de ATK del Dino... con la diferencia de DEF de su hombre patata

En eso Sarty bajo sus puntos de vida

Sarty: 2900LP  
Cartas en mano: demonio de curryrru, ferviente de canela, Jengibre picante, hombre cebolla  
Cartas en campo: Olla de Curry,

Una vez q ya no había más en el camino

 **—** Rey rex... Bebecerasauro... ya saben q hacer al respecto

Y sin más ambos dinosaurios atacaron

El Bebecerasauro golpeo a Sarty como antes y el rex de 2 cabezas lo ataco en picada

Sarty: 1000LP  
Cartas en mano: demonio de curryrru, ferviente de canela, Jengibre picante, hombre cebolla  
Cartas en campo: Olla de Curry,

Tan pronto como ambos dinos acabaron su ataque

 **—** Termino mi turno

Tan pronto Flarek acabo su turno era obvio q Sarty estaba en problemas al tener solo 1000 PTS de reserva

Pero él no dejaba de Sonreir para luego sacar su carta "Olla de la codicia"

 **—** Bien activare la Olla de la codicia—hablo Sarty sonriendo **—** lo cual me deja tomar 2 cartas **— dijo nuevamente sacando 2 cartas "Mezcla especial Garamasala" y "Red pepper Spice"** **—** Bien, ahora activo mi Mezcla especial Garamasala **— hablo Sarty y luego saca su mazo de su disco —** Esta carta me permite tomar 3 especias de mi mazo y colocarlas en mi mano **—** hablo mostrando las 3 especias "Red pepper Spice" "Especias alcaraveas" X2 **—** ahora activare 2 hechizos de especias alcaraveas lo cual te quita 200 puntos de vida por cada una y me los da a mi como de vida **— hablo Sarty, para luego sus puntos subieran 400PL y los suyos disminuyeran 400PL—** Ahora invocare al hombre cebolla en moto de ataque **—** hablo invocando a una cebolla con patas

Flarek: 3600LP  
Cartas en mano: Tirano Negro...  
Cartas en el campo: 4 cartas boca abajo, rey rex de 2 cabezas 1600ATK 1200DEF Bebecerasauro 500ATK/500DEF Bestia loca con espada 1400ATK 1200DEF

Sarty: 1400LP  
Cartas en mano: demonio de curryrru, ferviente de canela, Jengibre picante, Red pepper Spice  
Cartas en campo: Olla de Curry, Hombre cebolla 1200 ATK Y DEF

Una vez q esa cebolla apareciera

 **—** Ahora Hombre cebolla... ataca al Bebecerasauro

En eso el hombre cebolla se lanza al Bebecerasauro y lo destruye con un golpe de karate

Flarek: 2900LP  
Cartas en mano: Tirano Negro...  
Cartas en el campo: 4 cartas boca abajo, rey rex de 2 cabezas 1600ATK 1200DEF Bestia loca con espada 1400ATK 1200DEF

Sarty: 1400LP  
Cartas en mano: demonio de curryrru, ferviente de canela, Jengibre picante, Red pepper Spice  
Cartas en campo: Olla de Curry, Hombre cebolla 1200 ATK Y DEF

Tan pronto el Bebecerasauro fue destruido se vio como de un momento a otro se convirtió en un trozo de carne q fue directo al estofado de Curry

— **Termino mi turno —** hablo Sartyr

Una vez q fue el turno de Flarek la carta q saco fue Mudo Jurásico por lo q simplemente sonrió

 **—** Ahora activo Mundo Jurásico

En eso todo el campo comenzó a cambiar y salían palmeras de aquí y allá y una gran colina emergía detrás de Flarek

Flarek: 2900LP  
Cartas en mano: Tirano Negro...  
Cartas en el campo: 4 cartas boca abajo,  
rey rex de 2 cabezas 1600ATK 1200DEF + 300ATK Y DEF = 1900ATK 1500 DEF

Bestia loca con espada 1400ATK 1200DEF + 300 ATK Y DEF = 1700ATK 1500 DEF

Sarty: 1400LP  
Cartas en mano: demonio de curryrru, ferviente de canela, Jengibre picante, Red pepper Spice  
Cartas en campo: Olla de Curry, Hombre cebolla 1200 ATK Y DEF

— Ahora rey rex de 2 cabezas... ataca a esa cebolla

El rex de 2 cabezas mordió con fuerza a la cebolla y luego esta se partió y fue lanzada a la olla de curry

Después de eso se ve como restos de cebolla son enviados al curry

Sarty: 700 LP

Ahora Sartyr a pesar de saber que estaba derrotado no dejaba de sonreír por el espíritu que dabas en el duelo y aunque no peleara con sus mejores cartas (por ser examen) aun así era un logro grande que lo derrotaras

Al ver su sonrisa

— Debo decir q dio un buen duelo sensei (Así le diré a los profesores)

— No te quedaste atrás señor Tetsuya...adelante, termine el duelo atacándome **—** hablo Sartyr sonriendo con ojos chinos

— Como lo diga... Bestia Loca... acaba con esto de una vez por todas

Sartyr recibió el ataque directo de tu monstruo

Sartyr: 600LP - 1700 = 0

El duelo termino y todo hechizo, monstruo o trampa en el campo desapareció

Tan pronto el duelo termino con la victoria de Flarek

Todos los novatos gritaron a Él como con Jaden alabando tu victoria y en cuando al cuarteto sonreía al ver que su amigo ganar un duelo de esta manera

Después de eso se ve como Flarek va con los demás del cuarteto

— Felicidades amigo, hiciste un estofado con ese sujeto **—** hablo Jaden felicitándote y sonriendo

— Debo decir q tu uso de Dinos fue bueno de admirar **—** En eso Bastion hablo a su modo

— Si, además de como supiste que hacer en cada momento, eso es algo bueno en los duelos **—** hablo Syrus diciendo de lo que según él, carecía de sí mismo

Ante eso Flarek le dijo a Syrus q si sigue practicando el también llegara a ser un buen duelista

Y al final llego Janshin

— Debo admitir, tenía mis dudas de ti, pero después de este gran duelo, me confirmaste que eres asombroso en los duelos—hablo el sonriendo enormemente

Ante esto Flarek extendió su mano a Janshin a modo de saludo amistoso por lo q había dicho

— Espero que tú también lo seas

Janshin aprieta la mano respondiendo el salido sonriendo

— Te sorprenderé **—** hablo Janshin con una sonrisa de dientes

 **—** Señor Janshin favor de presentarse en su zona asignada **—** hablo la vos en eco, mientras que el pelirrojo sonrió al ver que al fin le tocaba

Y sin hacerse espera Janshin llego al campo de batalla

* * *

Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado ya que sin duda las cosas se han puesto interesantes dado la aparición de Janshin y Flarek en los exámenes de admisión a la academia de duelos

Además de que con el siguiente duelo las cosas podrán ponerse interesantes por lo que deberán ser pacientes

Así que sin decir nada más por el momento… me despido hasta la próxima… XD


End file.
